


Fuck it, make the title "Bedroom Talk" by The Starting Line

by OhMyStressTT_TT



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Enemies to Lovers, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, set in the future when covid19 is dead finally lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyStressTT_TT/pseuds/OhMyStressTT_TT
Summary: All the clubs are finally open again and Combeferre convinces Enjolras to go out with everyone including Grantaire. Enjolras has no idea why Grantaire insists on hanging around all the time, but he might be on the brink of finding out.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Fuck it, make the title "Bedroom Talk" by The Starting Line

“Shit is finally open my guy, party time!” Combeferre declared, entering the apartment and depositing 2 bottles of rum and 1 bottle of whiskey on the kitchen counter. 

Enjolras looked up from his computer that he was busy typing away on at the small kitchen table and frowned. 

“I really don’t have time for that ‘Ferre, I have the rally in the morning.”

Combeferre groaned. “Can you forget about ‘the cause’ for like five minutes? It’s the first weekend everything’s open and we’ve been cooped up in here for so long; can we please be idiots for once?” He begged. Enjolras thought for a minute. He HAD been cooped up for ages. He also knew that he was something of the unspoken leader of their group, so if he stayed in everyone would, he didn’t feel like doing that to Combeferre.

“Oh all right.” He sighed.

“Yes!” Combeffere said triumphantly. “I already told everybody they can meet us here later. Grantaire was sure you wouldn’t come.” He added. Enjolras bristled at the mention of the burly burnout that was always hanging around despite Grantaire disagreeing with just about everything the rest of the small band thought to be important.

“Oh why’d you invite him? I feel like he doesn’t even like us. I really don’t know why he insists on being around all the time.” Enjolras sniffed. 

“He doesn’t like the rest of us maybe.” Combeferre said mysteriously. Enjolras blinked. 

“Eh? Anyway keep him away from me. I don’t want to argue with him the whole time I’m trying to enjoy myself. He exclaimed. Combeferre chuckled. 

“Enjolras, you and I both know you’re not enjoying yourself unless you’re arguing with someone.” He said shaking his head in amusement. Enjolras just grunted in response making his roommate laugh even more. 

Later that evening, Enjolras gazed at himself in the mirror trying not to get annoyed again. He really had about a dozen more important things he could be doing right now instead of primping himself up and getting drunk at some nameless club that his friends would drag him to. He straightened the collar of the white button up he was wearing and gave his reflection an encouraging nod. His group did so much for him without question, the least he could do was go get wasted with them on the first weekend post quarantine.

“Are you almost ready?” Combeferre called from the other side of his bedroom door, Enjolras strolled over and opened it. 

“Yeah I’m ready.” He replied. There was a loud knock at the front door of the apartment and Combeferre ran to answer it, revealing an excited Courfeyrac, his dopey roommate Marius, endearingly disheveled as usual, and a grim looking Grantaire. 

“Shots before we head out?” Combeferre asked from the doorway. 

“Hoping you would say that.” Courfeyrac whooped appreciatively, following his friend into the apartment with Marius and Grantaire close behind. Courfeyrac saw Enjolras in the kitchen with shot glasses, dressed and ready to go out and fist bumped him. 

“Enjy is actually going out? Excellent!” He exclaimed happily. Enjolras scowled. 

“Don’t call me that, and YES I’m going out.” He said. Courfeyrac laughed then connected his phone to Combeferre’s Bluetooth speaker. 

“I found a good 90s power hour, let’s do it before we leave?” He suggested. Combeferre grinned and nodded in agreement. He quickly poured a generous shot in each glass before handing one to everyone. 

Enjolras gave his glass a quick sniff and made a face. Whatever was in the glass, it was not for amateurs. He looked up fast to see Grantaire watching him from the other side of the room with an eyebrow raised. 

“How about Blondie sits this round out and joins in later?” The scruffy man suggested with a small smirk. 

“Shut up, what are you talking about?” Enjolras hissed. Marius was standing between them and seemed to be wishing he could be somewhere else.

“I’m talking about how I don’t want you down for the count by 11:30 and ruining the night.” Said Grantaire smugly. 

“I’ll be fine.” Enjolras retorted angrily. 

“Well if he wants to drink let him. Although you notoriously can’t hold your drink Enjy.” Said Courfeyrac thoughtfully. Grantaire’s eyes were twinkling and Enjolras was furious. 

“Let me be.” He growled before downing his shot. 

“Cheers!” Combeferre roared. Grantaire’s dark eyes were hard to read as he and the rest of the group took their drinks too. Enjolras thought he saw something like a challenge there. 

The music started playing signaling the beginning of the power hour.

“Now remember, when the music changes you have to take another drink.” Marius quipped causing everyone to groan. 

“Yes, we know Marius.” Enjolras said, rolling his eyes. He caught Grantaire’s gaze who was grinning at him. Enjolras looked away, he was determined not to like this guy after all. 

The songs kept changing and the drinks kept flowing. Enjolras could feel his face starting to burn and it was getting harder to focus, but he felt great. 

Combeferre and Courfeyrac were in a spirited discussion about politics while Marius listened in and agreed with whoever was winning the argument at the time. Grantaire was in charge of pouring shots and was paying close attention to the power hour playlist while simultaneously keeping an eye on a certain someone who was red in the face and leaning heavily on the kitchen counter across the room. 

“Bottoms up!” Grantaire encouraged, handing everyone a glass. A sly wink accompanied Enjolras’ who grimaced in return. They clinked glasses and Enjolras prayed he wouldn’t throw up. He was surprised when it went down rather easily. 

“What did you just give me?” He asked Grantaire suspiciously as the others talked and laughed around them. Grantaire shrugged.

“Mixed yours with a little soda Blondie, no need to thank me.” He explained quickly. 

“Stop trying to help me, I don’t need it.” Enjolras hiccupped. Grantaire just laughed, looked as if he was about to pat Enjolras on the head then thought better of it and stopped.

“Everybody ready to go out?” Courfeyrac asked. They cheered in response. Enjolras was starting to feel good, like REALLY good; he could feel Grantaire watching him and he was beginning to like it. 

They walked as a group down the street towards the small, casual dance club they would frequent before the pandemic. Everyone was rather drunk and the conversation was mostly good-natured shouting but it was exactly what everyone needed. Enjolras felt glad to be alive and happy to be able to spend time with his friends. He felt completely at ease albeit somewhat unsteady as he tripped on the cracked sidewalk. A watchful Grantaire caught him before he fell and set him upright. Enjolras noticed vaguely the others were a ways ahead of him and Grantaire as the latter gripped him firmly by the elbow to support him. 

“Let go of me.” Enjolras slurred in way that he hoped was dignified. 

“Enjolras.” Grantaire said sternly. 

“What?” Enjolras whined. 

“Pull yourself together or I’m taking you back home.” Grantaire replied. 

“You can’t tell me what to do.” Said Enjolras stubbornly. He tripped over a stone this time and gripped Grantaire’s leather jacket so he wouldn’t fall. He felt Grantaire’s breath hitch under his fist. 

“Of course I can’t.” Said Grantaire in agreement. 

“Hey guys, what’s the hold up?” Combeferre called suspiciously from the club entrance. 

“Nothing! I’m just a slow walker.” Said Enjolras glibly. He made to walk quickly towards a pacified Combeferre but Grantaire hooked a finger through a back belt loop in his pants and held him in place for a moment.

“Hey!” Enjolras protested. He saw Combeferre raise an eyebrow at them. Grantaire yanked him backwards so Enjolras was flush against his front.

“Mind you behave yourself in there Blondie.” Grantaire murmured good-naturedly in his left ear so a little shiver went down his spine.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Enjolras scoffed out of the corner of his mouth. Grantaire didn’t respond, only released Enjolras’ belt loop and watched him walk away to get in line for the club. 

“What was that about?” Combeferre asked as the bouncer stamped their hands.

“Nothing.” Enjolras said hastily. Combeferre laughed and gave him a push through the door. 

Inside, the music was blaring and it was about 100 degrees. The general energy was that everyone was happy to be out again. Courfeyrac bought the first round of drinks. Enjolras thought about refusing but then gulped it down anyway. He was really feeling good now. Enjolras pushed his way to the dance floor where Marius was already dancing with some brown haired girl. Enjolras wasn’t dancing with anyone in particular until he felt someone pressing into his back. 

“Excuse me? – Oh!” He exclaimed, as he turned around and recognized Grantaire. 

“Dance with me?” Grantaire shouted over the music. Enjolras smiled at him with bleary eyes and pressed his hand into Grantaire’s to grant permission. Grantaire grinned mischievously and gripped Enjolras’ hips in his hands so he could spin him around again. They swayed back and forth with the music. Enjolras leaned his head back on Grantaire’s broad shoulder, enjoying the feeling of Grantaire’s hands wandering up and down his body. 

Enjolras saw Marius watching them with his mouth wide open, the brown haired girl temporarily forgotten, and Enjolras couldn’t resist winking at him. "What Marius’ fearless leader must look like right now". Enjolras thought with some embarrassment but mostly amusement as he felt Grantaire practically thrust into his backside and he pressed right back. 

Enjolras was really feeling good now; the patriarchy had nothing on him. He wished there could be a battle right then, he knew he would win. 

“Enjolras!” Grantaire shouted in his ear. Enjolras spun around to face him and draped his arms around the other man’s neck. He heard Grantaire grunt a little in appreciation as Enjolras gave a small curl on the nape of the Brunette’s neck an experimental tug with his fingers. 

“Yes?” He replied playfully. Grantaire pulled him closer. 

“Everyone here is jealous of me.” Grantaire grinned at him.

“For what?” Enjolras asked wearily.

“Because Apollo is dancing with me.” Grantaire smiled hugely. 

“Don’t make fun of me Grantaire.” Enjolras warned pulling his hair again. He felt Grantaire’s thumbs caress his hips gently. 

“I am not making fun of you.” Grantaire reassured him. “You are my elusive Apollo, and all I want is for you to think I’m worthy of being talked to.” He went on. 

“I’m sure I’m not so self-centered as to think my opinion of you matters so much.” Enjolras scoffed. He felt his cheeks burning under Grantaire’s gaze. He was putting two and two together and maybe realizing why Grantaire insisted on hanging around their group so much. 

“Nothing matters more to me, believe me.” Grantaire said seriously. Enjolras stopped dancing and stared at Grantaire as a metaphorical light bulb illuminated in his mind. Grantaire watched him uncertainly. “Tell me what you’re thinking Blondie.” He asked gruffly. 

At that moment the song changed to something more upbeat and the dance floor became rowdier. Enjolras was jostled away before he could answer Grantaire and found himself staring up at a tall man with sandy colored hair. The man was taller than Grantaire but lanky where Grantaire was stocky. 

“You’re too pretty to be here alone.” He said conversationally, crowding into Enjolras’ space. Enjolras did not appreciate this at all, while also reflecting on the fact that he had rather enjoyed being manhandled when it had been Grantaire being the one to do it only moments before. He had a strange desire to laugh. 

“I’m NOT here alone.” Enjolras said firmly. He peered around the man to see Grantaire watching the two of them with a pained expression on his face. The man gripped his arm. 

“You’re not alone because I’m here. C’mon, forget him.” He jerked his head in the direction of Grantaire. “He’s not worth your time.” 

Enjolras was a little unsteady from drinking and his mind was slightly fuzzy, but boss bitch habits tend to die hard it would seem.

“Let go of me. I’ll dance with whomever I please thank you very much, even that idiot over there.” He snapped. Grantaire beamed. The man seemed about to retort but Grantaire finally decided to step in. 

“All right all right, he said let go of him now beat it.” He said sternly. The man, evidently realizing a fight was not worth the trouble, released Enjolras’ arm and pushed his way passed Grantaire off of the dance floor. 

Enjolras locked eyes with Grantaire. Some sort of unspoken conversation passed between them and they joined hands and left the club. They walked hand in hand in loaded silence for a short time then Enjolras finally spoke. 

“You were following me around all night but then I thought you were going to leave me to fight off that big man all by myself.” He pouted. Grantaire let out a bark of laughter. 

“I knew you had it sorted. Besides, I wanted to give you a way out if you really wanted to ditch me.” He said with a sidelong glance at Enjolras who was looking resolutely ahead.

“Well since it was you who finally managed to drive him off, and I clearly have no intention of ‘ditching’ you, what can I do to reward you?” Enjolras said, sneakily lifting Grantaire’s arm and draping it around his own shoulders. 

“Eh?” Grantaire blinked.

“You heard me, any requests?” Enjolras asked smoothly. 

“Dealers choice?” Grantaire said faintly. Enjolras smiled mischievously and dragged Grantaire into his building by the hand. He slammed the front door shut behind them and wasted no time in crowding Grantaire against the wall in the entrance hallway of his apartment. “Don’t tease me Enjolras, I’m losing my mind.” Grantaire groaned. 

“I don’t tease.” Enjolras replied evenly. He knelt down in front of Grantaire, and unbuttoned the brunette’s jeans deftly. His mind was surprisingly clear now. 

“I mean it Blondie.” Grantaire choked, carding his fingers tentatively in Enjolras’ golden locks. 

“I mean it too.” Enjolras said. “I told you this is your reward didn’t I? Grantaire with a cause, Grantaire with a purpose, I like it.” 

“You’re my purpose Enjolras.” Grantaire agreed quietly. Enjolras hummed in response as he pulled down Grantaire’s pants and underwear slightly so his length sprang free. Grantaire gripped Enjolras’ hair a little tighter in anticipation.

Enjolras licked his lips nervously. He didn’t want Grantaire to know that maybe he had no idea what he was doing. Enjolras liked to know what he was doing at all times. He gripped Grantaire in his hand experimentally and squeezed gently. He knew that he would at least have to work his way up to whatever he was about to do. The small moan he got from Grantaire in response caused a smile to form on his face. Enjolras had an idea that even with a lack of technique, Grantaire would be appreciative of whatever attempt he was about to make. He felt Grantaire grow harder in his hand. Enjolras only thought for a moment before he licked from the base all the way to the tip in one motion, staring up from underneath his lashes into Grantaire’s shocked face while he did it. 

“Christ you should have warned me before you did that.” Grantaire groaned. Enjolras didn’t say anything, only hummed again. He gripped Grantaire again before taking him in his mouth about halfway. Grantaire pulled his hair hard enough to hurt now, but Enjolras liked it. He liked that Grantaire was not being shy about the sounds he was making. Grantaire could not help thrusting into Enjolras’ throat every now and then, but he was mostly content to let the blonde do what he liked. 

Presently, Enjolras felt Grantaire’s hips start to shake so he pulled off of him slowly with a loud “pop” sound. Grantaire looked down at him, his eyes glassy. He let go of Enjolras’ hair to instead put his palm on the pretty boy’s cheek so he could stroke it lovingly. Enjolras had no idea what had taken hold of him, but he turned his face, took Grantaire’s thumb in his mouth, and started sucking it loudly. 

“Why you little –! If I wake up right now I swear; I don’t know what I’ll do.” Grantaire yelped. Enjolras blinked up at him, and let go of his thumb. 

“Grantaire, you’re not dreaming I promise.” He said; a slight rasp was forming in his voice. He took Grantaire’s cock in his mouth again and hallowed his cheeks. Grantaire grunted. Enjolras was getting more confident in his ministrations. He figured every time the grip on his hair got tighter he was doing the right thing.

“Enjolras.” Grantaire muttered, thrusting into the blonde’s face a little more roughly than before. “If you keep that up I’m going to…” He trailed off, leaving his warning unfinished, but Enjolras understood. He took his mouth off of him and took him in his hand again. Grantaire leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes while Enjolras pumped him up and down, first slowly, then faster. Grantaire shuddered and slumped over as Enjolras dragged him to the finish line. Thick white ropes erupted out of him and painted his front and Enjolras’ hand. 

Grantaire fell then, and the two of them had suddenly switched places. Grantaire knelt before Enjolras with his forehead resting on the other’s pelvis. Enjolras had stood up and rested his hand on Grantaire’s shoulder, giving it a reassuring rub every now and then. He was listening to Grantaire’s uneven breathing with a pleased expression on his face. 

“I guess I really wrecked you huh?” He asked brightly. 

“You just always have to be the best at everything don’t you?” Grantaire replied haggardly. 

“It’s a side effect of dating me I’m afraid.” Enjolras admitted. 

“I can date you then?” Came Grantaire’s muffled, hopeful reply from where he was still resting his head in the front of Enjolras’ pants. Enjolras smiled down at the top of his head. 

“If I am your purpose Grantaire, then it’s only fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was in MY BAG when I wrote this. *Yells* CANNONS


End file.
